Poison Clan
83 |activenations = 23 |percentactive = 33% |totalstrength = 3,788,449 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 45,644 |totalnukes = 1,331 |score = 13.70 }} Introduction Our unofficial motto is: Friends > Infra. A band of warriors, we bring our military experience from VietFan, the Unjust War, BAPS war, the War on Peace, and now the Mother's Day Massacre and the Continuum-NoV War. We live hard, raid hard, war hard, and die hard. Poison Clan declared its existence and its first treaty, a General's Protectorate with the Phoenix Federation, simultaneously. Within three weeks, the alliance grew from three members to 16, and quickly passed the 700k NS mark. Soon after, a place in the Overlord's Protectorate Pact bloc was awarded. The alliance didn't have to wait long before getting to throw its weight around. As TPF came to the defense of the Siberian Tiger Alliance when attacked by the United Sovereign Nations, Poison Clan immediately activated the aggression clause in the OPP and jumped in, filling 16 slots almost immediately against USN. As USN and allies began to crumble under the weight of the alliances on the assaulting end, the Continuum declared war against Norden Verein, giving Poison Clan another opportunity to declare with TPF. As treaties began to be activated, Poison Clan quickly found itself at war with not only NoV, but the Finnish Cooperation Organization, Legio x, and Freaksafari.com as well and peaked at 26 simultaneous wars with these new enemies. On May 30, 2008, Poison Clan withdrew from the OPP and pursued a solo path. Soon after, a long expected MDoAP was signed with Valhalla on June 1. Poison Clan continued its strong diplomatic maneuvering with an MDoAP signed with Ragnarok on June 6, and another MDoAP signed with Grand Global Alliance on June 18. A disappointing summer over half way concluded, Poison Clan managed to continue their diplomatic expansion despite the lack of the assumed next great war. Two protectorates were signed: Freak Safari, the renamed former enemies from the NoV war, and Super Robot Pirate Ninjas, a small band of raiders that reminded us so closely of ourselves starting up we had to keep them close when they asked for protection. On August 2, 2008 Poison Clan continued to make friends with close allies of our allies by signing an MDoAP with Monos Archein. Tensions rose and grew over the course of the remaining months until finally on August 12, 2008, the Coalition began its discussions for a formal Causes Belli against Hyperion and allies. Twenty minutes before update on August 13, Poison Clan preemptively declared on Atarax and Nueva Vida, and, per agreement with the Coalition, went fully nuclear 25 hours later, generating massive OWF response. August 15 proved to be a surprising night, as the Grand Lodge of Freemasons declared on Poison Clan; the surprise didn't last long as the tables were turned fast enough to force a surrender by August 19. The swarms of attackers from both Poison Clan and Super Robot Pirate Ninjas proved too much, as Atarax was in bill lock within days and agreed to lenient surrender terms by August 20. Three days and three nukes later, Nueva Vida surrendered to the joint forces of Poison Clan, Ragnarok, and Independent Republic of Orange Nations. The average Poison Clan nation in nuclear range fell at least 1,500 infrastructure, while the average opponent fell more than double that amount. The war continued to rage on along other fronts, but with Nueva Vida's surrender, Poison Clan was relegated to reserve duty and eagerly awaited reps, which amounted to $150 million and 3,000 technology (which was split with SRPN). While peace was enjoyed, the one bump in the road was a one day war with Holy Axis of the Loyal Order, who had a member raid and then extort a member of Super Robot Pirate Ninjas. Terms were included in the Declaration of War, and the move was meant to be a wakeup call for leadership of HALO to better reform their tech raiding policy and provide better control over their members. Both have since been corrected. Poison Clan continued to rebuild and grow internally, a strong surge of new members, supplemented by a fold in by protectorate Super Robot Pirate Ninjas on September 6, 2008. Growth was steady until November 2, 2008, when a requested raid against the Frontline Formation Coalition turned into a disaster, with nukes being flung back and forth, and a tied attack against a Red nation angering the New Pacific Order. This, and a combination of raiding a rogue nation attacking TPF lead to cancellations of three treaties. The night of November 4, Poison Clan lost its treaties with the Grand Global Alliance, Monos Archein, and Ragnarok over a span of four hours. What ensued was a frantic foreign affairs movement, attempting to fix whatever mistakes had been made. A public apology was made to TPF, and war was averted after terms of $15 million and 250 tech, repairing damage to Jonesadj of TPF ($69 million and 200 tech), and no offensive wars were accepted. Additional terms of no Manhattan Projects or SDI's were also added days after. December 2008 started well, with TPF removing the SDI and MP clauses, and Poison Clan immediately began jumping in their nuclear arsenals, from 659 nukes on December 1 to 781 nukes on December 31. December 4 marked the upgrade of a protectorate with The Dark Templar to an MADP. The rest of the month was fairly quiet until on December 28 Poison Clan signed an MDoAP with the Republic of Allied Defenses and officially made its move over to the Pink sphere. Soon after on January 3, 2009, Poison Clan made its first move of the new year signing an MDoAP with the Centurion Brotherhood, completing the treaty trio of large Pink alliances. Nuclear growth continued, with 1000 nukes in late January and over 1140 by February 23. Poison Clan then paired up with another nuclear holocaust in the making on the 23rd, signing an MDoAP with Umbrella, an alliance with a similar nukes/member ratio at 16.9; that night also marked a Non Aggression Pact with TPF and an end to terms. On March 2, Poison Clan wrapped up a busy period of treaties with an MDoAP with FOK. With alliance politics wrapped up, Poison Clan continues to work on building wonders and buying nukes, with numbers of 1200 nukes, 54 Manhattan Projects, and 19 Weapons Research Complexes - a drastic increase from November, when Poison Clan had only 600 nukes, 14 MP's, and 2 WRC's. The clamoring for war from the winter finally rose to a climax when a coalition of the willing finally rose against the New Pacific Order's brutality against smaller alliances. After numerous treaty cancellations, and the creation of IRC channels defining each side, the decision was made to defend Ordo Verde against whatever false accusations the NPO deemed gave it the right to attack another alliance. On April 20, 2009 the NPO and The Order of Righteous Nations declared war on Ordo Verde using spied information to reveal a spy, refusing to accept their own hypocrisy and accepting the name The Hegemony. Ordo Verde and it's allies, and their allies' allies, began their retaliation the night after and took on the title of Karma - what goes around, comes around, and the Hegemony would finally get what they had coming. Poison Clan waited and watched, looking for their opportunity to enact revenge against TPF. During the day on April 22, TPF attacked Avalanche, an ally of Greenland Republic. Greenland Republic promptly responded with a declaration of war on TPF, followed by a declaration of war by the Dark Templar on TPF, opening Poison Clan's opportunity to attack. Poison Clan declared war before update on the 22nd, and drew the ire of Hegemony and Karma alike by breaking their NAP with TPF despite the wording of, "If either party breaks the pact, it is considered null and void." A carefully mastered document by Mhawk to exploit in the future, several topics were created by furious Phoenix members who could not accept they had been beaten to the punch. Regardless, the attacks continued, and immediately after update Poison Clan was hit hard by Valhalla and Zenith. This was followed by another declaration of war, this time by Avalon, focusing solely on our lower tier NS nations. RAD, Dark Templar, the Forsaken Ones and Internet Superheroes all managed to come to our defense, picking up targets and helping handle the onslaught. May 10 marked the first surrender, with Valhalla receiving light terms and ending the war between Poison Clan, Umbrella, Valhalla and others involved. Poison Clan also took part in surrenders negotiated for Soldier, Terra Prime, the Sasori Initiative, and She Said She Was 18. TPF has seen its total nation strength drop from 7,883,568 to 1,323,923. On August 4, after months of fighting, TPF and Avalon surrendered to Poison Clan. Reparations of 20,000 technology were issued to Poison Clan and with that, the Karma war ended. Twisted stepped down as the leader and handed over command to Syrik as the war ended. Poison Clan focused on rebuilding after the war ended and signed protectorates such as Espada and Rapture, as well as an MDoAP with the Goon Order of Oppression Negligence and Sadism on January 4. Murder Inc., a Poison Clan splinter that formed soon after the Karma War merged back into Poison Clan, as well as another protectorate, the Forsaken Ones. Poison Clan also signed an MDoAP with \m/, a merger between Bel Air and Rage Co. Poison Clan was also a part of the Athens coalition during the Worst War Ever/Blue Balls War, but did not have a chance to enter. Twisted took over during this period as well, with Derwood1 as the second in command taking over for old leadership in Syrik, Pooksland and Don Fernando. On January 16, Derwood1, the second in command of Poison Clan, gave the go ahead for a raid on FoA, a 30 member alliance that had dropped all of its treaties. GOONS, the reformation of \m/ and Poison Clan raided and peaced in typical fashion, and the Corporation immediately issued a protectorate afterward. However AlmightyGrub of the New Polar Order felt it upon himself to send a message that alliances of this size should not be attacked, and after a week of posturing, attacked \m/ with the open admission that he was doing this with the hopes of drawing in Poison Clan. He also made several grandiose statements of fake generosity, that he would not call in his allies as long as Poison Clan did not as well. On January 22, Poison Clan declared war on the NpO. Two days later, FOK! declared with the optional aggression clause, and the NpO quickly began their descent in nation strength and Grub's cowardice showed clear when his "fair fight" of 15 million NS against 6 million NS was evened out. As other allies were called in, this became a global war. On January 28, after the Order of the Paradox attacked the entire Complaints and Grievances Union, Poison Clan and \m/ decided it was best to accept original peace terms and shift the battle towards destroying TOP and IRON. The peace terms included white peace, a promise that \m/ would follow their charter, and an admission of guilt from the NpO that they should not have attacked \m/ off their own volition. A great victory for Poison Clan, proving that we can raid as we please without any consequences. Poison Clan Charter *Original Charter Poison Clan Charter 2.0 Preamble: We, the Poison Clan member nations, do swear to uphold the following charter in order to maintain the continuous security and shared success of each and every Poison Clan (hereafter referred to as "the Clan") member. Article 1: Membership Section I - Applicants wishing to procure membership to the prestigious Poison Clan must be, except in the rarest of circumstances*, experienced and intelligent members of the Cybernations community. In order to ensure this criteria is met, applicants must have at minimum 3000 infrastructure, or 15000 total nation strength. Section II - The application process will include a series of q&a sessions. Upon satisfactory completion of said sessions, the general membership will engage in a membership vote. A minimum of 2/3 of current members must agree to confer membership upon the applicant in order for the applicant to be granted membership to the Clan. *Said circumstances include but are not limited to re-rolls or OOC relationships, which require government approval. Article 2: The Deadly Venoms The Clan shall be lead by the deadly venoms, each of whom have specified duties, which they are expected to fulfill to the best of their abilities. Each government member shall claim his own title, which shall stay with him in perpetuity. Section I - Master (currently known as The Toad) The Master is the eternal emperor of the Clan, and has final say in all issues related to the Clan. The rest of the government is appointed at the will of the Master, and the Master also reserves the right to remove members of government as (s)he sees fit. Should the Master resign or be declared MIA (7 or more days of inactivity) the Apprentice shall take over the position. Section II - The Apprentice (currently known as the Master Killer) The Apprentice is second in command only to the Master, and is responsible for carrying out the wishes of the Master to their fulfillment. The Apprentice oversees day to day activities of each respective governmental department. In the situation that the Apprentice must replace the Master, a new Apprentice shall be selected from the membership by the new Master. Section III - High Ministry The ministers of the Clan shall be appointed as a decision by the Master with input from the Apprentice as well as the current members of the Ministry. Ministry positions and appointments may be added and removed at the discretion of the Master. Responsibilities of each ministry position shall be explicitly defined by the Master. Article 3: WAR! Section I - NOOKS? The Clan will use all weapons they possess when in a state of war. If aggressive action is taken upon the Clan, nuclear first strikes are authorized regardless of context. In the situation that the Clan initiates a state of war against another alliance, the Master and the Apprentice shall in conjunction make a decision on authorization for the use of nuclear weapons. Section II - Raiding Acceptable raiding shall be determined at the discretion of the Master and is subject to constant scrutiny, review, and alteration. The regulations for acceptable tech raiding within Poison Clan shall be distributed on an alliance wide scale each time they are updated by the Master. As the raiding policy is adjusted, the new policies shall be posted for public viewing on the poison clan forums, for all interested parties. Article 4: Individual Freedoms Poison Clan members shall never be faced with forum blackouts, censorship of opinion, or any other restrictions of individual freedom. We expect all members to act with respect and intelligence. If any member of the Poison Clan goes well beyond the acceptable interpretation of "freedom of speech", they shall be expelled. Common sense and basic decency are expected to be exhibited by all Poison Clan members. Article 5: Amendments and Ratification This Charter is considered a living document. As such, changes may be made by the Master whenever deemed necessary, with unanimous agreement from the Apprentice and all active appointed government officials required for any change to be officially ratified. Upon the ascension of each new Clan Master, this document must be re-ratified by the new Clan Master and his appointed Apprentice. Poison Clan Raid Rules Alliances of 20 members and under, if they have no protectorate agreements or outside treaties, are acceptable to be raided. Alliances over 20 members who have no protectorate agreements or outside treaties may only be raided after permission has been given by The Snake (the leader) or The Centipede (second in command) of the Poison Clan. If the leader and second in command are not available, authorization may be given jointly by two government members. NO raiding nations that reside on the Black Team! For raids done just before server update time, you may employ the quad attack during your raid and must then offer peace to your target. All raids done atleast two (2) hours before server update time, you must offer peace after your initial two (2) ground attacks. Use Cautious attacks! The use of Cruise Missiles, Bombing runs, and Nuclear Weapons are strictly forbidden on raids. In the event that the person you have raided has attacked back, you are to offer peace regardless of the damage that has been done. In the long run, this is an anomaly, and your gains will be far greater than your losses over time, so peace will be offered regardless of the damage done by a person due to one raid. This rule is null and void the second the raid target uses nuclear weapons to exact some level of revenge for themselves. In the case of the target using nuclear weapons, weapons are free for the remainder of the conflict, at which point they will be left alone and not declared upon again by a member of the Poison Clan. In the event that a person raids a protected or treatied alliance by mistake, they will lose their raid privileges for the next thirty (30) days, and will pay any and all reparations that the person/alliance being raided has asked for. There is a protectorate list available on the CN forums, and on our forums, and when in doubt you can always ask around, so raiding of the protected and/or treatied is unacceptable. Failure to pay the reparations that have been asked for will result in further punishment at the discretion of the five deadly venoms, or remainder of the five deadly venoms if the offender is a government official. Failure to follow through on the thirty (30) day raid ban by a member will result in their raiding privileges being revoked permanently, and that member will be discussed for expulsion from the Poison Clan. Government officials who do not follow through on the thirty (30) day raid ban will be removed from their position, and discussed for expulsion from the Poison Clan. Rules are to be enforced by The Snake (defensive war director). All raids will be monitored by them to ensure that these rules are being followed. Greenacres' 10 Raid Commandments First rule, don't be a dick. You're essentially stealing (and this is coming from a guy who likes to raid and .. well, I've retired now, but anyway), and even though it's theft, that doesn't give you the right to demand more than what you're getting. There's a tolerance for raiding in CN, as even those alliances that don't do it, recognize that it's a bi-product of the war system and thus atleast a part of gameplay, and will let it slide unless you do it to their alliance or protectorates. Second rule is, never do anything but ground attacks. If you CM or do a bombing run, you're basically being a dick, and that's not cool. It's a raid, you're not trying to cripple them or do more damage than it necessary. What do CMs and bombing runs get you? Nothing. So leave those out of the equation, period. Third rule is, never threaten nukes if they attack back. It might come as a shock to you, but a lot of people don't like being attacked for their land or for their tech, or for their cash. Sometimes people attack back, it's the price you pay. If they do attack back, it's best to simply apologize, try to get them to peace out with you, and both of you be on your merry way. You don't have to offer reps, you don't have to pay reps, but more often than not (unless they start throwing nukes at you), people will listen to reason, even though you're trying to steal from them, and will peace out with you after one round of fighting. And if they do offer peace even after attacking you, take it. Not taking it, especially since you'll be 3 on 1 more than likely, means you're breaking the first rule. The fourth rule is simple -- know what you're doing. You're not trying to anarchy them, you're trying to take land and tech, and if they aren't active, anarchying them simply means you're wasting a war slot without the ability to attack (more than likely) for however long it takes them to become active and peace you out. Play it smart, don't crush them, but rather go for maximum percentage odds with minimum casualty numbers. There was once a nice equillibrium point in the war system for that, it may very well still be there. The fifth rule I'd say would be to follow your alliance's rules. For some this rule is obviously higher, but if your alliance says you can raid nations in alliances of 5 and under, then stick to it. Don't push your luck by attacking someone in a big alliance that's 10 or so days inactive simply because they're inactive, most of those big alliances won't tolerate you attacking their members, whether they're 1 day inactive or 20 days inactive. And your alliance won't be too happy about your idiocy if you do that, and if I were them, I would throw you to the wolves for something that dumb. Rules are important, they're usually in place for YOUR safety and YOUR benefit, so don't be stupid and disregard them, thinking you can get away with it. You can't, you won't, and you WILL pay the price. The sixth rule is, if you must, raid with friends who know what they're doing. Regardless of what a lot of raiders claim, the VAST majority of them don't know what the hell they're doing, and can ruin not only their raids, but everyone else's raids in the process on that one target. Make sure they know what they're doing, I'm not going to get into that further, but for gods sake, don't raid with people who simply think deploying all they have and doing aggressive attacks is all it takes. Seven: Don't re-raid. this goes for raiding a nation that you've previously raided, and also for raiding a nation that has just finished being raided by other nations. I'm guilty of both these things, also of a lot more than this (hence why I've grown and developed my own set of rules for raiding), but I know the error of my ways, and this violates rule #1. Give people a break, let them continue to play and grow in the game and unless you forget that you've raided the person before, don't do it the week later, or the month later, etc. If you've raided them once, try to make sure they're off limits to you from now on. And if you notice in the war screen that they've been raided 3 times in one day, or 3 times in the past two or three days, let em go. There are more where they came from. Eight: Don't vulture people's raids. This sort of ties in with rule seven, but if you know that, say, Valhalla (much respect to valhalla) raids a lot, and you see some valhalla members on a nation, don't jump in and take the third and last slot. Chances are you're going to break rule four, especially if you don't talk to your raid partners and just go at it on your own. There's a good possibility you only think you know what you're doing, and the two people might have a system going on that you've ruined by stealing the last slot. Find your own raids, leave those people from the same alliance to their own devices, the best you can hope for is that you simply take a slot reserved for someone else, and even then, that's still bad of you. Nine: Times have changed, give it a rest from time to time. CN's political climate has changed over the past six or seven months, and raiding is still allowable and tolerated, but not to the extent it once was. The wisest thing a raider can do is to not raid. If you've raided seven or eight people the past week, it's best to go easy the next week, this ensures you're not building a reputation for yourself, especially if you've been breaking rule one or a few other rules along the way. It's a game, afterall, and war here is fun, but go easy on it from time to time. Ten: Don't bitch and complain if you bite off more than you can chew. If they attack back and you can't handle it, don't complain, you knew the risks involved in raiding going in. It's best to not get your friends to jump on the guy and beat him down so you can exact some revenge. You're a thief. Sometimes karma dishes it out, just take it, lick your wounds, and move on. If you get to the point where you can't handle it, maybe you shouldn't be raiding anymore. War & Battles Foreign Relations Poison Clan Treaties Category:Poison Clan